Incredibles 3: League of Supers
by LiamGamerKid
Summary: FIRST FANFICTION EVER! Evelyn breaks out of prison and reunites with the Unforgivables! When they control the city and kidnap Rick Dicker and the Mayor, The Incredibles and Wannabe supers must save the town and the world! Rated K plus for Mild Rude Humor, Mild Action Violence, and Brief Language! Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1: Plot and Characters

Hey guys, LiamGamerKid here for my first ever fanfiction featuring the Incredibles! I am so excited! Before I start the story, I will tell the PLOT and CHARACTERS.

PLOT:

After a jailbreak from Evelyn Deavor, The Unforgivables return for revenge with new members.

When they find Syndrome's body and resurrect him he and them make a plan to get revenge on the supers, end the world, and rule it.

When the supers hear about the jailbreak, a mind control around the city, and find out that they will give revenge, they must go on a journey to stop the Unforgivables and save the world, meeting new colorful supers and stop uncolorful villains.

this movie will make your family Laugh Out Loud and make it a heartwarming adventure

CHARACTERS:

Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, a Super, his power is limited invincibility and super strength.

Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastigirl, her power is to stretch her body into forms.

Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, her power is forcefields and invisibility.

Tucker Chandler as Dash Parr, his power is super speed.

Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr, he has 17 powers.

Nick Bird as Monster Jack-Jack

Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best/Frozone, his power is ice.

Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor

Catherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor

Brad Bird as Edna Mode, a fashion designer for the Supers, and is a close friend to them. She joins their adventure.

Jonathan Banks as Rick Dicker

Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger

Sophia Bush as Karen/Voyd, her power is creating portals.

Paul Eiding as Gus Burns/Reflux, he does not have much lines in this film.

Phil LaMarr as Krushauer, He-Lectrix

Norma Maldonado as Mirage

Simon Pegg as Dr. Topeka, a scientific person, he helps with the supers. He also falls in love with Voyd when they first meet him.

Tim Hill as Xerek

Jason Lee as Syndrome, the main villain, he has a change of heart when Mr. Incredible says that it is his fault, and that he was sorry for him. He also makes a sacrifice while fighting in the final battle, but comes back alive.

Denis Leary as Screech

Dominique Louis as Bomb Voyage, he is seen with the Unforgivables, and again in the ending.

John Ratzenberger as Underminer, he is only heard laughing.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2: The Speed Chase

**Hey everyone! I finally am going to make the first part of the story (SPOILER FROM INCREDIBLES 2), the Speed chase! Remember the Speed Chase in the end of the second movie, now we can see it in the full way! Enjoy this chapter!**

It is a normal day in Metroville, the skies are blue, the Supers are no longer illegal, but suddenly, this happened!

A car sped up very fast with some cars crashing, the criminal was a bad person, and I mean really bad! He was armed and had a lot of dollars!

Hahahahahahahahaha! Nothing can stop me! NOTHING! the Criminal yelled, but then a police officer yells:

"Well, I wouldn't say that if I were you, talk to the Incredible Heroes!"

The Incredibles were driving their red Incredi-mobile, and tracking the criminals car.

The Incredibles! A fan yelled

Did you say Incredibles?! Another fan yelled

Then all of the Incredibles fans cheered loudly. Everyone was hoping for them to save the world

thus, the criminal was continuing to drive more wildly.

Stay in the car kids! Mr. Incredible yelled

Okay, but why? Dash said

"Watch and see". Mr. Incredible said

He jumped out of the car and put it on auto pilot. He jumped directly into the Criminal car.

"Gaah!" The criminal yelled.

"Stop this crazy nonsense driving or I will give you a fight you'll never forget!" Mr. Incredible yelled .

They criminal laughed and said: "You don't even look like you super self!"

Mr. Incredible got mad, and I mean really mad! Then he attacked the criminal, and the Incredibles laugh.

"That is gonna teach him a lesson, and nothing could stop him. Not even a KITTY!" Violet said.

"You're right sweetie, nothing will stop him" Elastigirl said.

"NO, KITTY!" Violet yelled.

There was a Kitty on the road, and she saw the kitty!

Mr. Incredible was continuing to fight the criminal, then he saw the kitty, and he jumped

"Why did he jump out?" The criminal yelled, then he was a kitty and shrieked!

Violet saved the kitty by using her forcefield , and the criminal crashes his car from that. The raccoon tries to pull out a stinky cheeseburger from and trash can, which ends up on the road, he shrieks when the car crashes closer to him, he tries pulling faster, but gets hit with the trash can. The car crashes into a grassy field.

"Your under arrest for robbing a bank and reckless driving!" Said the police officer.

"I will be back for you Incredibles!" Said the criminal, while the police driver drives away.

 **Hey guys, thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story when it comes out! P.S: This is the first story I have ever made, hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Visiting Edna

**Hey everyone, the story is back again! I am hoping that you enjoy the chapter, but I actually forgot to put that I do not own the Incredibles! Sorry!**

 **Anyways, I do not own the Incredibles, it is owned by Fox (because of their deal in 2017), Disney, and Pixar.**

The Parr family drives to the movies, they go to the movies, and Violet, Dash, and Tony enjoy their they at the movies.

"Wow! The movie quality is good." Violet said.

"Yeah." Said Tony.

"You know, the movie idea was great!" Violet said.

"Yeah! Go save her you super hero!" Dash yelled, while people were shushing him.

There was alot of fun in the movies, and Bob, Helen, and Jack-Jack drive to Edna's. The camera opened with Edna there.

"Hello Dahling, how was the legal- My God your son has grown!

"It was good, now all supers do not need to be retired!"

Edna opened her laser gate, sending the Incredibles to see her.

"Yes, Dahling your not illegal anymore, so how was your young one doing!" Edna said

"He is doing great, and he is continuing to grow his powers" Bob said

"So how was the babysitting with baby Jack-Jack?" Helen said

"It was great Dahling, his powers were great even if mentioning cookies" Edna said

Jack-Jack heard the word he loves "cookie", he babbled for it.

"Uh, I don't think she mean't it Jack-Jack." Bob said

Jack-Jack got angry when they did not mean about that cookie, he went red and turned into his monster form!

(Growls and Roars in anger)

Jack-Jack then crawls around for cookies and Bob and Helen chase him.

(Edna laughs)

"Dahling's, you know I can get the solutions for your young one" Edna said.

 **Hey guys, hoped you enjoy the chapter! Although it was short, it was quite funny. I really loved making it, and More of the story is coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

**Hello everyone! LiamGamerKid is back! Now I bring you a new chapter in this story! In this chapter, Evelyn is in jail and she reunites with the Unforgivables! This is beginning to get suspicious! Anyways enjoy! The Incredibles is owned by Fox (deal in 2017), Disney, and Pixar!**

It was night time in Metroville, all the animals are getting ready to sleep, as well as the Incredibles! But where is Evelyn? She is in jail of course. The police were keeping all the Criminals in the jail area. But then the Criminals are in the dinner area, eating their gross food!

"Well, this life is a lot more boring! I had to be sent to jail, eating gross food, now I just wish to break out! Evelyn said.

"So you want to break out?" A criminal said.

" Hey I said it first! " said another criminal.

" No way I did! " another criminal said

Then all the Criminals went into a fight! But then, some criminal said:

"So you wanna break out of jail huh?!"

" Who said that? " Evelyn said.

The criminal takes off the hat.

" I did, yes I did! " the Criminal said.

It was Xerek! Oh my fiddlesticking gosh!

" Dad?! " Evelyn said silently.

But then three more people came out, they were; Underminer, Bomb Voyage, and Roller Girl!R

"All of you are here?!" Evelyn said happily

"Yes Evelyn, we got arrested, also to find you!" Xerek said.

"Dad!" Evelyn said sobbing happily

They hugged together while both crying their tears out. Bomb Voyage, and Roller Girl also cried with them, Underminer just decided to walk to his cell.

"Oh no you don't! " Xerek said, he grabs the Underminer to bring them to his hug. The guards were grossed out

Meanwhile, the Unforgivables were ready to form a plan!

"Okay, we need to break out! " said Xerek

"Well how are we gonna do that?!" Roller Girl said

"I know how do break out, I seen this Some TV shows" said Evelyn

"Okay, you can let us know" said Roller Girl

"Well we're evil, she's evil, we're all evil!" Xerek said

"Okay, we get it! (Sigh) Aren't we gonna break out?! " Roller Girl said

"Yes, about that" Evelyn said

They whisper the plan for awhile, after a 10 mins.

"Then we are out of jail like never we're here!" Evelyn ended her words

"Yes! The perfect plan!" Xerek yelled

(Everyone laughs)

"Hey! Why are you laughing?!" The police said

The Unforgivables went silent.

 **Well guys, that was the chapter! Once again, it was short like the first 2 chapters! Also, it was confusing when Xerek was Evelyn Deavor's father, but I had to go with it! More chapters are coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Breakout and Fight

**Hey Guys! Time for a new chapter! Remember the plan Evelyn announced? Well, they now so it! Also, Violet and Dash get into a fight, again! Anyways, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INCREDIBLES.**

* * *

It was midnight at the prison, now everyone was sleeping, the police had to stay an eye on the Criminals if they escape and do bad stuff.

Bomb Voyage and Underminer look out for guards, and pretend they are arguing.

"Oh, come on! Your bomb throws are getting terrible!" Said the Underminer.

'Qu'en est-il le plan pour se débarrasser de la paix et l'amour (What about the plan to get rid of peace and love?!)?!" Bomb Voyage said in French.

"Hey, what is going on here?!" A police officer said.

"This guy thinks my plan is dumb!" Underminer yelled

"Sens ça! (Smell This!)" Bomb Voyage threw a stinky bomb at the police officer (made by Underminer).

 **KA-STINK!**

The bomb was in fact, so stinky, the officer passes out!

(Underminer Laughs)

"I made him pass out! Muhahahahahahaha!" Underminer laughed out.

"Tu me dois beaucoup de temps (You owe me big time)!" Bomb Voyage said.

"Everyone, run!" Xerek said.

Evelyn Deavor makes it to the Unforgivables, and finally make it outside.

"We are so close to escaping!" Rollergirl said.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! BREAKOUT! BREAKOUT!" Said the Security system.

"Police, we all need you outside! Stop the criminals that are out!" They manager said.

"We'll be there ASAP " an officer said

"As Soon As Possible! More like As Stupid As Possible!" Xerek said

(The Unforgivables laugh)

"Hey! We are coming for you, Unforgivables!" A officer said

the Unforgivables needed a way to break out, but Bomb Voyage pulled out a bomb, and throws it. The bomb hits the doors of the jail and explodes.

"We're out!" Underminer said

"Et j'ai ça! (And I got this!) Bomb Voyage said

"Where did you get that?!"

"Je l'ai volé! (Stole it!)" Bomb Voyage said and then pressed a button.

The doors and the entire building locks up.

"Et une autre touche finale! (And another final touch)" Bomb Voyage said, while pressing a button.

 **BOOM!**

The police station blew up, and released a strong force, waking everyone up from bed. The people inside of prison were gone!

* * *

Lucius Heard the sound.

"Honey, did you hear an explosion?!" Lucius said.

"What explosion?!" Honey said.

(Lucius sighs)

"An Ex-plos-ion! You know, when these mushroom clouds appear, and a sound going (imitates explosion sound)." Lucius said.

"Heard that a billion of times, now get to sleep! " Honey said.

So they went back to sleep.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY AT THE PARR FAMILY HOUSE.**

Everyone ate their breakfast, Dash was eating fast, well it is Saturday.

"Dash, your gonna get hiccups if you eat too fast" Violet said.

"Unless, you get Tony-phobia!" Dash said.

"Both of you, no yelling at the table!" Helen said.

(Ringing)

"Oh! It's Tony, excuse me for a moment" Violet said.

It was silent for a while, but when Violet came out of her room, she had a happy smile, and I mean really happy.

"What's wrong with her face?" Dash said.

"One reason, Dance! There is gonna be a dance!" Violet said.

"Dance?! What dance?!"

"The school is holding up a Dance! Filled with Food, Candy, and one thing I would mention, Dancing!" Violet said.

"For Tony!" Dash said.

"You little insect!" Violet said.

" No more yelling! " Helen yelled.

"Hello, your yelling." Bob whispered to Helen.

"I am the parent, never mind." Helen whispered to Bob.

"She would dance for some TonyLoaf" Dash whispered in his cup.

(Bang!)

"That's it! " Violet said and both went into a big fight, Jack-Jack laughed, thinking if they were playing.

They were into the ground, fighting, Dash then hides.

"Where are you?!" Violet yelled.

(SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!)

"YOU MISSED ME! MEH MEH MEH!" Dash yelled while running.

Violet then threw a forcefield to Dash.

"HEY, NO FORCEFIELDS!" Dash yelled.

"WELL, YOU STARTED IT" Violet yelled.

"YOU SIT DOWN, AND YOU SIT DOWN" Helen yelled.

Then the fight got out of control, Dash and Violet would not stop fighting! Jack-Jack then hiccups and shot a laser at Dash and Violet.

 **ZAP!**

"OUCH!" Dash and Violet yelled.

"Room! Now! Helen yelled.

" But! " Dash yelled

" You are both grounded! " Helen said

"But!" Violet said.

"until you get along!" Helen yelled in anger.

"But, But, But, But! " Dash and Violet yelled.

"ROOM NOW!" Helen yelled .

Dash and Violet walked to their rooms, and now They were both grounded.

"But!" Dash yelled at the last second.

 **SLAM!**

* * *

 **Wow! That was intense! Evelyn broke out, and Dash and Violet got grounded! Sorry for the long wait, this chapter was long and hard to make, but I enjoyed making it! This is also the longest chapter in this story so far. Thank you for reading and more of the story is coming soon!**


End file.
